


Mirkwood Lake

by KrystoferRobbyn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mature for Future Chapters, Multi, everyone appears at some point, i didn't feel like filling in all the characters but it's basically everyone, like so slow, slooooooooooooooow burn, sorry this is a lot of tags, this is gonna be really fucking dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystoferRobbyn/pseuds/KrystoferRobbyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was her name?"<br/>"Moira." He whispered, staring into nothing. Even now, Bard knew that he never spoke of her. It was as if he was afraid that the mere utterance of her name would swallow him whole, that her memory would bring ruin upon him and spoil what was left of his mind.<br/>"What happened to her?" He did not answer. Bard laid a gentle hand upon the stoic man's shoulder.<br/>"Thranduil, what happened to your wife?" Blue eyes stared up at him, wide and unseeing. He shook his head.<br/>"I don't know ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! i got the idea to do this from watching Mystic River (which is amazing, you should watch it). This is completely 100% AU, and it's gonna be like super slow burn. but i promise there will be barduil. the first chapter is really short because it's sort of a test run for me. it's rated m for future chapters that will be very dark, and i'll give warnings before each chapter. i hope you guys like this because it's my first fic on AO3, and please if you have any feedback (good or bad) let me know so i can continue to make the story better. also, if anybody would be willing to show me how to use these freaking confusing ass html thingy it would be greatly appreciated! ~Krystofer Robbyn

“Father of all that is good and kind, help me assuage my piece of mind. Mother of all that is full and whole, please strengthen the life of my lost soul. Stay my thoughts and battles fought, help me to remember not. And while I sleep, guide her home; may piece find her, and may she never rest alone.” Strong hands clutched at the white oak tree; slightly bowing his head, the man took a step back.  
“She would be happy to know that you remembered that, even though you always teased her for it.”  
“I would never forget those words. They were her sanctuary.” Soft blue eyes stared blankly into gray.  
“If only they could be yours as well.” Platinum tresses curtained the man’s puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. Straightening his back and falling into a façade he wore all too well, the blonde strode past his shorter companion.  
“I thought I told you not to come here.” The man followed close behind him.  
“I wouldn’t have, but this is important and it couldn’t wait. I didn’t want you to be blindsided.” The pair quickened their pace.  
“Blindsided by what?”  
“It’s—” ‘The Funeral March’ sounded throughout the dreary field. The man scrambled to release his phone from his leather jacket.  
“Pick it up, you’re disturbing the peace.” The blonde snapped.  
“Fucking small ass pockets- This is Oakens … Yes, I just picked him up …. No, I was just in the middle of trying to tell him—”  
“Tell me what?” The blonde frowned. Oakens rolled his eyes, turning his back on the man.  
“Are you absolutely certain that they’re right? It could be a copycat ….. fuck. I really don’t want to do this. Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell him, Chief. Thanks. ” Letting out a disheveled sigh and pocketing his phone, Oakens turned towards his partner.  
“I don’t want to put you through this again, Thran.”  
“I swear to god Thorin if you don’t-”  
“There’s been a woman reported missing. Someone broke into her house while her husband was out and …. There was a red hand print on her pillow and markings in blood on the wall- Tauriel is saying that it’s blood, presumably the wife’s. She’s married with three little ones and the son was the first to see the room.” Thranduil let out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head. Traitorous tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he would not cry. After all, it had only been a matter of time.  
“It’s him, isn’t it?” Thorin nodded, eyeing his partner warily.  
“What did the Chief say?”  
“He said that I should tell you before you got to the scene. He also told me to ascertain whether you can handle this or not.”  
“Oh come on, don’t do this to me again. I’m fine, I can do this. I have to do this.”  
“Don’t put yourself through this again, Thranduil. I can take the case with Fili and we’ll get him. You know that we’ll do everything-”  
“That’s not good enough! Twice, twice this man has gotten away. The first time I was tossed aside, and the second time no one fucking listened to me until it was too late! I am done waiting around for everyone to do my job for me. This is my case, it has always been my case and I’ll be damned if I let you take the reins again. You wanted to lead it the first time and I let you. You started this, and I am going to finish it with or without you.” Just as quickly as his temper had flared it vanished, leaving an ice cold mask in its wake. Rarely did he let his emotions show, and only ever with Thorin. He hated the man with everything in him, and loved him like the brother he never thought he needed. And even so, with that fondness in his heart Thranduil could not be swayed. He would finish this, no matter the costs.  
“You’re my partner, Thran. And come hell or high water, I’m always with you.” Thranduil gave a stiff nod, looking deep into Thorin’s eyes.


End file.
